truebloodfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jessica Hamby
"Was ist wenn wir es nicht verdienen zu leben ? Was ist wenn wir einfach nur böse sind. " '-- Jessica zu Tara (Staffel 6 - F**k the Pain away)' Jessica (geb. 1991, verwandelt 2008) ist seit der zweiten Staffel ein Hauptcharackter der Serie.In der ersten Staffel hatte sie nur wiederkehrende Auftritte. Sie ist ein sehr junger Vampir .Sie wurde erschaffen von Bill Compton, als Strafe für den Mord an Longshadow .Zurzeit arbeitet sie als Kellnerin im Merlotte's . Später begann sie eine Beziehung mit dem gewöhnlichen Einwohner von Bon Temps Hoyt Fortenberry .Das Paar zog zusammen und lebte glücklich bis Ende 2009, weil Jessicas wahre Vampirinstinkte immer mehr erwachten fand sie heraus das eine monogame Beziehung nichts für sie ist .Jessica beendete die Sache mit Hoyt und kehrte zum Haus ihres Machers zurück . Charakter: Jessica war ganz besonders am Anfang ein unkontrollierter wilder Vampir. Dadurch, dass sie streng erzogen worden war, musste sie sich stetts unterordnen weshalb sich ihr durch die Wandlung zum Vampir ein völlig neues Leben bot und sie dies voll auskosten wollte. Wie ein kleines Kind ohne Zügel wollte sie alles tun was verboten war und schien am Anfang eher trotzig und verzogen. Durch die Bekanntschaft mit Hoyt Fortenberry wurde Jessica immer ruhiger und entwickelte einen ernsthafteren Charakter. Jedoch ist sie immer noch recht sprunghaft und absolut wild. An manchen Tagen tut sie sich schwer sich selbst zu kontrollieren. Oft leidet sie auch unter Selbstzweifel und schämt sich ganz doll für ihre vampirischen Triebe und Fähigkeiten. Dennoch kann sie ganz gefühlvoll und eine richtig tolle liebende Person sein. Vorgeschichte Jessica wuchs in einer gottesfürchtigen Familie der Mittelschicht in Louisiana auf und wurde zuhause unterrichtet. Ihre Eltern waren gläubige Christen, die strenge Regeln, gute Noten und den Glauben an Jesus von Jessica erwarteten. Ihr Vater schlug sie mit seinem Gürtel für den kleinsten Fehler, wegen schlechter Noten oder nicht gemachte Aufgaben. Ihre Mutter war entweder zu blind um das alles zu bemerken oder war einfach zu blind um zu bemerken was eigentlich passiert. Ihr Familienleben war sehr niedergeschlagen aufgrund der vielen Schläge. Jedes Vergehen wurde durch Hausarbeit bestraft. Sie hatte nicht einmal ein Handy oder einen Computer. Sie durfte nur christliche Musik hören, und musste immer Kleider tragen die schlicht oder altmodisch waren . Ihr wurde beigebracht sich zu benehmen wie eine richtige Frau und war gezwungen Klarinette zu spielen. thumb|202px|Jessica Allerdings war sie als ein 17-jähriges Mädchen,nicht völlig blind um zu wissen wie das Leben wirklich ist. Jessica hörte verschiedenen Arten der Musik in der Schule und sprach mit ihren Freunden über den neuesten Klatch und Tratsch. Eines Nachmittags, nachdem ihre Freunde sich auf eine Party schleichen wollten, wollte sie umbedingt sich auch rausschleichen. Es war das erste Mal das sie etwas ungehorsames machte und sie wusste, dass sie das teuer bezahlen würde wenn sie erwischt worden wäre. Sie hätte nie gedacht das sie dafür aber mit ihren Leben bezahlt. . Staffel 1 Jessica wurde während der Anklage wegen Bill Compton entführt und als Strafe gerichtet. Bill hatte die Aufgabe einen neuen Vampir zu erschaffen. Umgeben von Vampiren und dem Magister beißt Bill Jessica in den Hals und verwandelt sie in einen Vampir. Jessica wird am Ende zusammen mit ihrem Macher begraben . thumb Ihr neues Ich schien ihr sehr gut zu gefallen. Keine christliche Musik mehr, nicht in die Kirche gehen, nicht mehr Klarinette spielen und nicht mehr von ihrem Vater mit dem Gürtel geschlagen werden! Mehr als alles andere war Jessica froh ihre neuen Sinne und Jagd Fähigkeiten neu zu entdecken und die Möglichkeit böse zu sein, frech sein und in einer Bar mit unangemessenen Klamotten wild zu tanzen. thumb|left|188px|Nach ihrer Verwandlung Ihr Macher Bill ließ sie am Anfang in der Obhut von Eric Northman weil er noch andere Dinge zu tun hatte. Jessica hatte nichts dagegen. Eric und sein eigener Nachkommer Pam lehrten ihr wie man als "ein echter Vampir sich nährt.Sie durfte sich Kleiden wie sie wollte und konnte von nun an tun was sie wollte. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben gab es keine Beschränkungen mehr auf das was sie tun wollte oder sagen wollte. Staffel 2 "Was kann ich denn dafür wenn meine Fangzähne heraus kommen wenn man mich aufgeilt ? '' " '-- ' '''Jessica (Staffel 2)' Nachdem Eric und Pam Jessica wieder zurück zu Bill gebracht, benimmt sie sich schon so als wär sie eine richtige Vampirin ohne jegliche Erfahrungen. Bill der sich gerade mit Sookie verabredet hat ahnt schon wie schwer es wird Jessica zu erziehen. Als Sookie nach den schlimmen Geschehnissen aus Staffel 1 wieder zu Bill zurückkeht endeckt sie die halbnackte Jessica , die gerade vom Duschen kam. Beim einem anschließenden Gespräch kommt raus das Sookie für ihre Verwandlung verantwortlich ist . Aus dem Grund unternimmt Sookie etwas mit Jessica um sich nicht schuldig zu fühlen, doch die Sache gerät außer Kontrolle als Jessica vergisst das sie bereits ein Vampir ist und an der Tür ihres alten Zuhauses klopft. Als Jordan Hamby (Jessicas Vater) nach Hause kommt waren beide froh auf ein glückliches Wiedersehen. Doch gleich danach hählt er ihr eine Standpauke warum sie weggelaufen sei und wurde zudem auch noch ziemlich Handgreiflich in dem Moment. Jessica die versuchte daraufhin sich an ihren Vater zu rächen wurde von Bill noch rechtzeitig gestoppt. Um das Jessicas Familie nichts der Polizei erzählt musste Bill alle aus der Familie die komplette Erinnerung an Jessica weg bezirzen. thumb|214px|True Blood ist nichts für Jessica Bevor Jessica mit Bill und Sookie nach Dallas-Texas gerfahren ist , lernte sie im Merlottes Bar Hoyt Fortenberry kennen der wie sie auf eine Partnerschaft aus war. Sofort funkte es zwischen den beiden und Jessica nahm ihn mit zu Bills Haus.Hoyt war es egal ob Jessica ein Vampir war. Als Bill sah wie Jessica bereits sich mit Hoyt küsste unterbrach er die Zwei und schmiss Hoyt raus aus Angst Jessica könnte ihm etwas tun, dennoch hatten sich beide bereits ineinander verliebt. In Dallas ließ Jessica ihrem Vampir-Dasein freien Lauf. So versuchte sich sich an einem Fangbanger zu nähren und wurde in Sachen bezirzen von Bill sehr gut unterrichtet, was sie auch sofort gut beherschte. Da es ihr in Dallas sehr langweilig wurde rief sie Hoyt an und war überglücklich wenigstens eine Person zu haben die ihr zuhörte. Nach ihrem Anruf machte sich Hoyt sofort auf um nach Dallas zu Jessica zu fahren. Dort angekommen gestanden sich beide das sie noch nie Sex hatten. Hoyt der bereits älter war als Jessica bereitete ihr eine wunderschöne Atmosphäre fürs erste Mal im Hotel. Jessica war überglich gewesen, doch genau während die beiden dann Sex hatten stürmte Bill wiedermal herein und unterbrach die beiden. Für Jessica war es sehr peinlich da Bill ihr Macher war. Bill jedoch wollte nur das Hoyt und Jessica wieder zurück nach Bon Temps gehen um das ihr nichts passiert in Dallas. Zurück in Bon Temps wollten beide auch schon dort weitermachen wo sie aufgehört hatten, doch dann musste Jessica eine schockierende Endeckung an sich selbst machen, unzwar das sie für immer Jungfrau sein wird da sie ja noch nie Sex hatte als Mensch und alles als Vampir heilt.Hoyt der versuchte sie zu trösten versprach ihr sie ihrer Mutter vor zustellen . Hoyts Mutter (Maxine Fortenberry) ist dafür bekannt in Bon Temps das sie Vampire hasst , weswegen sie auch beim kennlernen von Jessica im Merlottes zu spät kam und ihr gleich mitteilte das sie ihren Sohn nie an einen verweisten Vampir vergeben würde. Mit den Worten die sie sagte löste sie in Jessica tränen aus die davon rannte und Hoyt wurde sehr wütend auf Maxine. Später als Maxine Fortenberry bereits unter Mary-Anns( der Mänade) Bann stand überrachte sie Hoyt und Jessica mit ihrem neuem verrücktem Ich. Bill der später Jessica und Hoyt aufforderte auf Maxine aufzupassen musste derweil mit Sookie ganz Bon Temps von Mary-Anns Bann befreien. thumb|206px|Jessica und Hoyt im Merlottes Im Bann von Mary-Ann provozierte Maxine Jessica so sehr das sie Maxine attakierte und sie Biss. Hoyt der Jessica sofort von ihr riss wurde in dem Moment richtig sauer und verließ Jessica mit seiner Mutter. Jessica bricht sofort in tränen aus und im zweiten Staffelfinale wollte sie sich zum ersten Mal einen Menschen zum fressen suchen um Hoyt und den Schmerz zu vergessen. In einer kleinen Bar schnappte Jessica sie einen Trucker und machte mit ihm in seinen Truck rum . Dieser wollte mit ihr schlafen doch Jessica biss ihn in den Hals ohne aufzuhören. Staffel 3 Jessica trinkt das Blut des Truckers komplett aus und tötet ihn somit. Schell versucht sie ihm ihr Blut zu geben um ihn zu verwandeln aber es funktioniert nicht . ("Böses Blut") Sookie bittet Jessica um Hilfe bittet wegen Bills Entführung . Zusammen finden sie in der Nähe eines Highways ein verwarlostes Auto. Sie finden wichtige Hinweise und gehen damit zu Eric . Während Sookie und Eric die Sache aufklären befragt Jessica Pam wie man einen Leichnam wegschafft. Diese rät ihr eine hypothetische Kettensäge aus dem Baumarkt zu hohlen. Als Jessica nach Hause kommt ist der tote Trucker weg. Jessica ruft daraufhin Pam an die ihr dann sagt das sie froh sein solle das die Leiche weg ist.("Schön Kaputt") thumb|238px|Jessica zeigt sich einem Werwolf Jessica wird von einem Vampir namens Franklin Mott konfrontiert der ihr geholfen hat den Leichnam zu entsorgen. Doch mit einer Gegenbitte verlangt er das sie alles über Bill Compton erzählen soll. ("Es tut so weh") Jessica wird von Sam Merlotte als Kellnerin im Merlottes eingestellt. Während der Arbeit begegnet sie einem alte Klassenkamerade aus ihren Bibelstudium. Er ist fassunglos nun Jessica Hamby wieder zu sehen, da sie ja bereits als tod gilt. Jessica bezirzt ihn so das er sie niemals in der Bar gesehen habe. (" Neun Verbrechen") Nachdem Jessica und Arlene sich heftig gestritten haben bezirzt Jessica alle Kunden um damit sie Arlene kein Trinkgeld geben. Später bereut sie es und lässt die letzte Kundin all ihr Geld für Arlene hervor hohlen. ("Ärger") Als Bill wieder nach Bon Temps zurückkehrt will er das Jessica sofort die Stadt verlässt aufgrunden den Problemen die er hat. Jessica jedoch bleibt hartnäckig und schafft es Bill von der Idee ab zubringen .Nachdem Bill mit ihr trainiert hat helfen die beiden Sookie mit den Werwölfen fertig zu werden. Jessica schlägt sie solange gut bis Russel Edgington auftaucht und ihr in den Hals beißt. Bill schafft es ihm noch zu überzeugen ihr nichts zu tun. ("Nacht auf der Sonne") Hoyt zeigt sich mit seiner neuen Freundin Summer im Merlottes was Jessica zutiefst verärgert. Hoyt verrät das er immer noch Gefühle für sie hat und es bereits vergessen hat was sie mit seiner Mutter gemacht hat. Jessica beginnt an zu weinen und Tommy Mickens zeigt sein Hass auf Hoyt. Als er geht, wird er von Tommy (als Form eines Hundes) angegriffen. Jessica kommt zur Rettung und sagt das sie Hoyt ebenfalls noch liebt wie sie ihn. Beide beschließen gegenseitig von ihren Blut zu kosten . Somit muss sich Jessica niemanden mehr suchen und Hoyt wird geheilt ("Alles ist zerbrochen") Nach Russell Auftritt auf TBBN beschmieren die Leute Bills Haus und werfen Steine durchs Fenster. Jessica will sie gerade rächen als Bill auftaucht und meint das es falsch wäre ("Trübsal Blasen") Jessica und Hoyt kommen wieder zusammen. Sie erzählen sich wie sehr sie sich vermisst haben und Jessica beschließt somit absofort in einer monogamen Beziehung zu leben ("Frisches Blut") thumb|left|220px|Jessica und Hoyt ziehen zusammen Am Ende der Staffel ziehen Hoyt und Jessica zusammen. Im neuen Zuhause angekommen wollen beide neu anfangen, doch beide bemerken nicht das auf den Boden eine alte Puppe liegt die nichts Gutes bedeudet. ("Das Böse geht weiter") Zwischen den Zeitraum von Staffel 3 und Staffel 4 hat Maxine sich im Staffefinale noch eine Schusspistole gekauft mit der sie versucht hat Jessica zu erschießen . Das hat jedoch nicht geklappt und somit ist die Möglichkeit das sich Maxine und Jessica verstehen komplett ausgeschlossen Staffel 4 Staffel 5 Staffel 6 WARNUNG !! ''' ''Der folgende Inhalt Verrät bereits die Geschehnisse ist Staffel 6 !'' "(Jessica redet über Bill).. Bitte, bring ihn zurück zu mir. Ich brauche ihn. Wir alle brauchen ihn. " '''-- Jessica zu Gott Nachdem Bill sich als Billith entpuppt und aus seinen Blutresten aufersteht, fliehen Jessica,Nora,Tara,Jason und Pam aus der Autorität. Hinter ihnen explodiert das Gebäude der Autorität. Jessica die sich nichts sehnlicher wünscht als den alten Bill wieder zu haben wird mächtig entäuscht als sie höhrt das Eric den neuen Bill töten will um die Welt zu retten. Nachdem sie von Sookie getröstet wird löst der neue Bill in Jessica wiederliche Körperverenkungen aus, sodass sie gezwungen wird zu ihm zu kommen ohne zu sterben. Angekommen wo einstmals alles friedlich war im Compton Haus werden Sookie,Eric,Nora und Jessica nicht schlau aus den neuen Bill. Als Sookie sagt Bill sich entfernen soll für immer aus ihrem Leben ist Jessica die Einzige die an seiner Seite bleibt. Obwohl sie weiß das er nicht mehr Bill ist. thumb|212px|Jessica und Sookie entdecken Bill Etwas erstaunt wird sie vom neuen Bill sehr nett behandelt. Jessica die den neuen Bill traut ist erschrocken als Bill leblos auf der Couch liegt und komplett tot scheint. Sie betet nach so langer Zeit wieder zu Gott und bittet um Hilfe um ihre Freunde zu schützen. Als sie gerade gehen wollte erwacht Bill und will in die Sonne. Jessica die verbittert ihn zurückhalten will und ihn anschließend versorgt, beschließt absofort Bill zu helfen. Das tut sie indem sie den Hersteller der True Blood-Flaschen in der Universität verführt und auch zu Bill entführt. Bill der versucht eine neue Sorte True Blood herzustellen nimmt Jessica mit um an das Blut von den Feentöchtern von Andy Bellefleur zu kommen. Als Jess sieht wie jung die Töchter sind überkommt ihr die Angst. Auch sie war so jung als sie vor mehr als einen Jahr starb und verwandelt wurde, deswegen will sie den Töchtern nichts tun und sich mit ihnen anfreunden, was zuerst auch gelingt. Bill der von einem der Töchter nun das Blut besitzt in einer Spritze hat sieht keinen Grund die Mädchen weiter da zu behalten . Jessica die sich gerade gut mit den Mädchen versteht, gerät bei einen Streit mit den ihnen voll außer Kontrolle (weil Vampire Feenblut nicht wiederstehen können) und tötet versehentlich alle bis auf eine die ebenfalls zuerst Tod scheint. Sie schreit und bricht in Tränen aus und rennt zu Jason der gerade noch Sex mit Sarah Newlin hatte. Sie erzählt von ihrer Tat und denkt das Bill Satan ist weil er für alles verantwortlich ist. Doch dann kommt Sarah und wiederruft die Einladung an Jessica und schmeißt sie aus seinen Haus. Draußen wird sie von der Regierung entführt und ins Vamp Camp gebracht (ein Vernichtungslager für Vampire) . Voller Angst und als Gefangene trifft sie auf Tara die ebenfalls dort als Gefangene weilt. Beide stellen fest sie sind nun in der Hölle.thumb|left|192px|Tara und Jess als Gefangene Fähigkeiten Jessica verfügt über alle Vampirfähigkeiten inklusive übernatürliche Stärke, schnellichkeit , besseres Gespür, unsterblichkeit und sich selbst zu heilen. Bill brachte ihr bei wie man andere Menschen bezirzt und es sah so aus als könnte sie das schon sehr gut als sie Leon (Staffel 2) vor Bill bezirzte. |thumb|Jess mit Fangzähnen Sie kann mehr als nur einen Menschen bezirzen, zwar nicht genauso gut wie Eric in der Kirche bei den Soldaten der Sonne aber trozdem gut. Sie ist zwar nicht bereit es mit anderen Wesen aufzunehmen aber immerhin mit einem Werwolf. Für ihr alter ist sie sehr Aufmerksam. Ihre junges Alter kann ihr auch ziemliche Probleme bereiten wie das sie z.B in der Sonne viel schneller verbrennen würde als Eric oder Bill. Zitate *"Hallo Daddy!" *"Ich kann essen wen ich will !" *"Lady, Sie haben keine Ahnung wie schwer ich mich gerade unter Kontrolle habe und außerdem habe ich seit Tagen nichts gegessen." *''(Zu Bill über Maxine Fortenberry): "Oh gott sei dank seit ihr wieder da. Sie benimmt sich wie eine alte Hexe!" *(Zu Eric)'' Enschuldigung, Ich kann dich hören Mister Grobian! Ich möchte an die Bar gehen und einer dieser Tänzerinnen sein ! Ich bin so hungrig ! Bill: "Jessica, geh in dein Zimmer !" Jessica: "Du wirst es noch bereuen wenn ich wegen dir eine Essstörung bekomme. Draußen bleiben !" Eric: "Möchtest du nicht gerne bei deinen Macher bleiben ?" Jessica: "Nein er ist ein Sack, Sack, Sack , Sack!" Jessica:: Du bist süß. Kann ich auf dein Schoß sitzen ? Eric: Nein. Jessica:: (weint) Warum nicht? Keiner von euch gönnt mir eine bisschen Spass ihr Blödiane! Bill: Hör mir zu! Jessica: Wieso ? Bill: Weil wir reden müssen. Jessica: Wieso ? Bill: Weil es Dinge gibt die du begreifen musst. Jessica: Wieso ? Bill: '''Weil du kein Mensch mehr bist. '''Jessica: '''Wieso ? '''Bill: Ich versuche dir gerade zu erklären das du ein Vampir bist! Jessica: (nun ernsthaft erschrocken) Wieso ? Hinter den Kulissen *Jessica Hamby wird von der amerikanischen Schauspielerin Deborah Ann Woll gespielt. *Jessica kommt in keinem der Originalbücher vor die die Grundbasis zu Serie bilden. Sie wurde von Alan Ball neu dazu genommen. Sie sollte ursprünglich den Zuschauern zeigen wie menschlich neugeborene Vampire noch sind . Es sieht so aus als ob sie mit den Charakter Bubba ausgetauscht wurde, was aber kein Problem ist. *Jessica ist einer der sechs Hauptcharaktere die nich in Charlaines Brücher vorkommen. Die anderen fünf die nicht vorkommen sind Tommy Mickens, Jesus Velasquez, Salome Agrippa, Roman Zimojic und Nora Gainesborogh. Auftreten . . . . . Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Vampir Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Charaktere S6